Model Behavior
:Note: The song does have some lyrics that could be considered explicit. "Model Behavior" is a song by Laura Benanti. It is from the musical Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. It was used for JoJo's unseen solo in Abby Strikes Back. Lyrics ANSWERING MACHINE: You have 27 messages... CANDELA: Pepa, Pepa It’s me are you there? Call me! Hi, it’s me…again. Candela. Where are you? Just, call me when you get this ok? Ok Pepa…Pepa!!! Pepa, It’s me again why aren’t you picking up the phone? Its like my brain is gonna melt if I don’t talk to you. I got a problem in the shower, and I only got a minute, Cause the problem in the shower is this guy that I’ve been dating named Malik. He’s, What’s the word? Swarthy, like a desert sheik And he’s been here in my apartment for about a week. I met him down at cafe sombra, and I know you think I’m overly romantic, But you wouldn’t believe the connection we had, like immediately, I was ready for him to meet my mom. Like I could feel my heart exploding like some kind of bomb. Which is ironic because actually I think he literally has some kind of… (Spoken) Anyway grandpa, happy birthday, say hello to grandma and be sure to thank… That was him! I may be dumping to conclusions, God I hope I am. He thinks I’m thin and he’s got shoulders like Jean Claude Van Dame. Listen call me when you hear this I’ll me here for half an hour, Call me back! Pepa, Are you there? Are you there? Are you…? Okay you’re not there but we need to talk, My stomach’s aching like I swallowed some enormous rock. I’m on the phone booth on the corner and I only got a minute Cause I’m running out of change, cause I’ve been lending all my money to Malik. God know what men are not exactly on a lucky streak But this one really is a mess. I think I’m gonna freak! I know you say I’m an alarmist, but I’m not remember there’s that time I though I saw a spider, But you said “nah, its a Raisin”, But it suddenly started moving and it crawled over and bit me on my toe. So if you’re gonna stand and judge me that’s how much you know. Its a good thing I didn’t eat it, but I never would’ve eat it, Because I never did like raisins so why would there be a Raisin on the floor? So if you’re gonna call me back I'll wait a little more. I’ll be at 773, damn they scratched out the number…and misspelled va***a. All right I’m hanging up, I’ll call you back! Pepa, Ok I’m trying you again, its afternoon It’s like my eyes are gonna pop if I don’t talk with you. I’m at the studio, which sucks because I’m having trouble working cause the only thing I think about’s this crazy situation with Malik. I don’t know what I’m gonna do If you and I don’t speak. I know you think I’m just a drama queen, but actually I’m practical And damn it I’m a model so of course I feel things deeper that most people typically do. And anyway I think my life might be in danger too, You won’t believe what he’s got hidden in the… Fernando’s working here he’s lost a lot of weight though, And he got that thing removed he just looks…. Pepa, Marcos, he says hello. And now he’s telling me were shooting so I got to go. Its some big deal ad campaign I don’t know what its for. They got me posing with a melon and a matador…some kind of metaphor. Call me back! Pepa, its 8, I don’t know why you’re treating me like this. Pepa, its almost 10 o’clock you really are a terrible friend. Pepa I’m sorry I’ve never felt to frightened and alone. I’m like a damaged little kitten up a…. Hey I’m on the f***ing phone! Please call me back. Pepa it’s midnight, are you screening? It’s 3 am. You have to call me. I’d never do this to you what kind of a friend… What was the name of that cheese that I like? IVAN: Pepa, Pepa sweetheart. Listen, I need to tell you… ANSWERING MACHINE: Tape is full. End of messages. CANDELA: Pepa, OK now even your machine’s ignoring me. Listen, Pepa, I know you think I’m needy but you’ve gotta see. I’m feeling kinda woozy. I’ve been crying for an hour, And my boyfriend has an ooze and he doesn’t clean the shower, And I don’t know where you are. I don’t know where I am. I’m halfway up a tree and completely in a jam. I’m out here in a desert and nobody gives a damn. Pepa, Pepa, Pepa… Call me back! Category:Jazz Music Category:Songs used in Abby Strikes Back Category:Season Four Songs Category:JoJo Solo Songs Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Not Aired Category:Musical Theatre